Sakura Li
Princess Sakura, '''later known as Clone Sakura or Sakura Li is a protagonist in Clamp's crossover series, ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' and ''xxxHolic''. Her character is similar in looks and personality to her ''Cardcaptor Sakura''' counterpart. ''Tsubasa Chronicle takes on a new story with new histories for each of its characters. She also appears in another Clamp title, xxxHolic and briefly cameos in chapters 7, 8, 133, 136, 137, 140, 145, 146 and 157. Also check out her Gallery. Synopsis Princess Sakura was captured by Fei Wong and then cloned. He swapped the Princess with the clone, and scatters her memories (now in the form of wings) (TRC, Chapter 178). Fei Wong keeps the Original inside a "container" and her body was "lost" in the process. When her feathers are scattered across time and space, Syaoran vows to recover all of them because each feather represents a memory Sakura has had since birth and are connected to her heart; without the feathers, she will die. Syaoran goes in a quest of retrieving these feathers, not realizing that this isn't the actual princess he had fallen in love with. But since she was a clone of both heart and soul, she shares her (Real Sakura's) memories. During the journey she falls in love with Syaoran. Fei Wong Reed (the mysterious villain in the series) reflects on the ability of people like the High Priest Yukito, Princess Tomoyo of Nihon, and Yūko to cross dimensions and comments that the power concealed within Sakura and the ruins in Clow Country surpasses them all. Later on, her main goal is to find Clone Syaoran, who separated from the group. Sakura makes a deal with Yūko which leads to the inability to use her right leg and the loss of her status as 'a favorite of the gods.' Her soul was in the Dream World, where she communicated with Watanuki Kimihiro regularly. Eventually she's revealed to be a clone (as said before), who was created by Fei Wong with the sole purpose of retaining memories of the worlds visited. The reason why he cloned both her body and soul was so that her body would react with the feathers no matter what. Clone Syaoran abandons Sakura and doesn't meet with her again until he accidentally stabs her with his sword, supposedly killing her. But this was later corrected when Yuko appeared at Clow and revealed that they couldn't die, since they're creations. Relation to Watanuki and Tsubasa Li In Tsubasa RC chapter 219, it's revealed that neither Syaoran nor Sakura had died, but instead they were taken by Yūko Ichihara into the Dream World. In her case, Yuko had taken her soul and Real Sakura's body (note that this "body" is the one that was thought to be lost, as Fei Wong said). Yuko offers her and Syaoran the choice of being reborn. Yuko remarks that the rebirth will not be the same as a simple reincarnation, and that she and Syaoran will retain their memories. Syaoran and Sakura confess their love as they are reborn. Sakura is reincarnated into the Kinomoto line in another world (not the CCS pair, they are different selves), and meets up with Syaoran in Hong Kong after waiting 14 years. As time goes by, they would marry and in a bizzare twist, would become parents to Tsubasa Li. After another 7 years, Sakura has seen the future in dreams. She also meets Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto who gives her the Star Staff, encouraging her by saying "Dont worry, it'll be alright". She remembers a moment in their lifes that could allow them to change the future, and so, she's ready to send her son off to Clow Country by the price of Sakura's staff. So, Sakura and Syaoran seal themselves inside Clow Reed's tube, thus avoiding their other selves to be erased. They are sent to Yuko Ichihara, who keeps them inside the tube in the store until the time comes for her to move onto her death. Kimihiro Watanuki was created by Tsubasa's choice to reverse time to save Princess Tsubasa. Fei Wong Reed remarks that Watanuki's creation will bring suffering to his parents. This revelation was thought to mean both Sakura and Syaoran are dead, but this was corrected later on after Yuko implied they were both still alive. This was confirmed by the fortune teller in '' xxxHolic ch. 170'', when she said that she had made a mistake and that Sakura and Syaoran had merely 'gone to another world' rather than 'passed into the afterlife' like she said. She was about to tell Watanuki this but Yuko answered her call instead. Aftermath In Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, after learning that Yuko is dead, Fei Wong traps both pairs (Tsubasas and Clones) inside his tube. Kurogane and Fye try to break the "tube", but Fei Wong tells them that it's impossible ''"without the consent of those dragged into it". ''So the Sakuras plan to use their power- to trascend dimensions and time- to break free from the "tube". Fei Wong tries to stop them by telling them that doing so would only break the time-space for once and for all. Once doing so, they all break out of the tube. Fei Wong was shocked by this, which is something that Kurogane took advantage of and gave him the last blow. Since the maker is dead, the creations must too, so Sakura Li desintegrates as she leaves a feather behind- which is later absorbed by their originals. The feather (which is his soul) is absorbed by Princess Tsubasa. Tsubasa Li vows to find a way to bring his parents' soul back into a living body. References This article was transcluded from the TRC Wiki. Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Category:Characters Category:Tsubasa Characters Category:Tsubasa Characters: Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Magicians Category:Crossover Characters Category:Deceased